


Tsumetai Kotetsu

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra and Jenny get new weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsumetai Kotetsu

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "cold steel"

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” said Jenny. “What’s it called?”

Vastra grinned, reflected in the mirror-bright blade. “A katana, my love. Made by skilled craftsmen in Japan, and sharp enough to cut a single hair… not that I’ve been able to test it.”

“Here.” Jenny pulled one from her neat bun, and let it fall over the blade, where it sliced neatly in half. “That’s magnificent.”

“I hoped you would say so,” said Vastra, sliding the katana back into its sheath. “Because I sent for one for you, as well.”

Jenny took the second sword with reverent hands. “Oh, I love you.”

THE END


End file.
